De feu et de glace
by Thyllia
Summary: Une semaine après le mariage de son frère Bill et la disparition d'Harry, Hermione et Ron, Ginny repense aux moments passés, à ce qu'elle avait et qu'elle est en train de perdre pour toujours. GW/DM, T pour les chapitres à venir.
1. Chapter 1

De Feu et de Glace

Ch 1, Prologue

La pluie s'abattait doucement contre la vitre froide, presque comme si elle avait craint de la déranger en faisant trop de bruit. Le ciel, derrière la petite fenêtre embuée de sa chambre était aussi gris et morne que ses émotions. Elle soupira. Avec l'air son corps recrachait cette détresse amère qui la berçait depuis maintenant une semaine. Elle leva les yeux vers l'horizon incertain. Il ne viendrait pas. Elle avait été idiote de croire qu'il viendrait, qu'elle le reverrait tout court. Après tout, pourquoi reviendrait-il ? Une larme se forma au coin de son œil et coula lentement le long de sa joue, de son menton, dans son cou avant de se perdre dans le col de son pull, brûlant tout sur son passage. Elle avait été idiote. Elle soupira à nouveau, plus agressive cette fois, et déplia lentement ses jambes engourdies de sous elle. Elle sauta du rebord de la fenêtre alors que le jour commençait à reprendre vraiment le pouvoir sur le paysage vert du dehors. Il y a encore quelques instant, les plaines étaient grises, plongées dans cette lumière terne qui tombe comme la pluie et impose le silence. Maintenant, les oiseaux commençaient à chanter. Les arbres et l'herbe sortaient de leur torpeur pour revenir à la vie. Et Ginny voulait revenir à la mort. Ne plus rien voir, ne plus rien sentir. Ne plus l'attendre, tout en sachant que c'était en vain. Ne plus souffrir.

Elle secoua la tête, faisant danser son épaisse crinière de feu. Prenant une mèche entre ses doigts, elle la fit jouer dans le soleil naissant alors qu'elle regagnait son lit, admirant les nuances de roux et les reflets d'or. Il lui avait dit une fois qu'il adorait ses cheveux. Depuis, elle aussi avait appris à les aimer. Avant, ils n'étaient qu'un trait caractéristique de sa famille. Elle les avait toujours porté longs, parce qu'épais et lisses comme ils étaient, ils tombaient en cascade le long de son dos, et ne supportaient pas les demi-longueurs. Mais elle ne les avait jamais vraiment considérés comme quelque chose de spécial, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse la remarque. Elle avait passé des heures à se contempler dans son miroir, radieuse. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil au dit miroir depuis son lit, elle détesta ses cheveux.

La pendule au dessus de son bureau affichait six heures moins le quart. Il était trop tard pour aller dormir. Bientôt, Molly serait levée et entrebâillerait la porte de sa chambre du deuxième étage. Alors elle trouverait Ginny sous ses couvertures qui ouvrirait les yeux. La mère sourirait à sa fille, croyant qu'elle se levait tout juste. Puis elle lui proposerait de l'aider à préparer le petit déjeuner pour ceux qui se lèveraient plus tard. Et Ginny acquiescerait. Elle plaquerait sur son visage le masque de la sympathie, de la crainte et de la solidarité. Elle parlerait à ses frères, elle cuisinerait avec sa mère, elle prendrait peut-être même un balais pour aller jouer avec les jumeaux. Et puis elle tiendrait les mains les plus proches, tandis qu'ils écouteraient la radio leur donner des nouvelles du monde magique, de Ron, Hermione et Harry, avec sur son visage l'expression d'angoisse, puis de soulagement lorsque le programme se serait terminé sans annoncer la mort d'un proche. Cette expression qu'elle savait si bien faire, à force de s'entrainer à cacher son vrai visage.

Car sous ses airs tout à fait normaux, à une semaine de l'attaque de Mangemorts en plein milieux du mariage d'un de ses frères, Ginny n'avait que faire du monde qui l'entourait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce monde qu'ils s'étaient créés, et qu'on leur avait détruit. Elle haïssait de toute son âme celui qui les séparait ainsi. Oui. Ginny Weasley, comme le reste de sa famille, haïssait Voldemort. Mais elle, ce n'était pas le retour à un monde en paix et en sécurité qu'elle voulait. C'était de retrouver son monde avec lui. Et elle se fichait pertinemment du triomphe d'Harry Potter. Elle ne voulait pas sa mort, bien entendu. Pas plus que celle de son plus jeune frère ou de sa meilleure amie. Elle était juste complètement indifférente à ce qui pourrait leur arriver. Il fut un temps où ces trois-là avaient été sa vie. Où elle aurait tout donné pour qu'Harry la regarde de la façon dont il l'avait regardée au mariage de Bill. Mais à présent, elle vivait dans un autre univers. Moins gai, plus sombre, plus complexe. Il fallait l'admettre. Mais tellement plus captivant. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti de passion, avant de rencontrer Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout avait basculé plusieurs années avant. Ginny n'était plus tellement sûre du moment exact. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'au début de l'année elle ne voyait qu'Harry, si courageux, si bon, lui qui leur permettait d'apprendre ce qu'Ombrage leur interdisait, à travers l'Armée de Dumbledore. Harry qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la belle Cho. Harry qui ne voyait pas la petite Ginny, la sœur de son meilleur ami, la pauvre gamine qui s'était laissée berner par Tom Riddle en première année. Et que le dernier jour, à la sortie du train, elle avait cherché des yeux la chevelure argentée de Malfoy, frénétiquement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et que quand elle l'eut enfin trouvée, et avec elle les yeux d'acier du jeune sorcier, le jeune homme brun aux yeux d'émeraude ne faisait plus partie de son univers.

En fait, c'était un petit mensonge, se dit-elle alors qu'elle repassait l'histoire dans sa tête, allongée sur son lit pour reposer ses muscles raides. Elle savait parfaitement quand ça avait commencé. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser le long de son ventre, autour de son nombril, le long de ses cuisses. Pour ressentir l'espace d'un instant autre chose que du chagrin, du remords. Elle laissa son esprit revenir à cette journée, en quatrième année. Cet après-midi pluvieux et gris, si semblable à celui qu'elle voyait dehors. Ce balai qui trainait là, sans surveillance. Et le terrain de Quidditch pour elle toute seule. Elle avait passé des heures à voltiger, à pirouetter, s'extasiant sur le jouet qu'elle avait entre les mains. C'était beaucoup plus maniable que le vieux balai que l'école lui prêtait pour les matchs et les entraînements. Elle pouvait monter en flèche et redescendre en piquet, slalomer entre les buts, frôler l'herbe de ses pieds avant de remonter parmi les nuages. Ca avait été des plus heureuses heures de sa vie. Et puis elle l'avais vu. Lui, au sol, droit et fier, son visage tordu par la moquerie et les bras croisés, il la jaugeait. Elle avait essayé de ne pas y prendre garde, mais son regard la perçait où qu'elle aille, son sourire mesquin la suivait toujours. Alors elle s'était posée. Elle avait marché vers lui, droite et volontaire. Elle avait été sur le point de lui crier quelque chose au visage. Mais il avait parlé avant. Il n'avait dit qu'une phrase avant de s'en aller. _Tu te débrouilles bien, pour une Weasley. Pour la peine, je te prête mon balai jusqu'à ce soir, si tu promets de ne pas trop y mettre tes doigts sales. _Il avait ri. Un rire à la fois méchant et sincère. Il l'avait regardée, et elle n'avait pas su dire si c'était de la haine, ou de l'amitié au fond de ses yeux de la couleur du ciel. Et il s'était retourné, il avait marché fièrement jusqu'au château. Il n'avait pas regardé derrière son épaule. Sans se fâcher, sans l'insulter plus que nécessaire. Et elle était restée là, muette, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Au bout d'un moment, ses yeux avaient réussi à se détacher des portes pas lesquelles il était passé, pour regarder l'objet toujours dans sa main. Il y avait une plaquette, tellement fine qu'elle l'avait manquée. Elle avait juré, se rappelait-elle. Elle avait hésité un moment à brûler le morceau de bois offensant. Et puis elle avait repensé à ses mots. Et la jeune fille insouciante avait haussé les épaules, enfourché l'engin et était remontée dans la pluie et le vent, sur le balai de Draco. Oui, c'était là que tout avait basculé.

Ginny se rendit compte au son de la voix de sa mère qu'elle s'était endormie. Ses bras étaient serrés autour d'un oreiller, et quelque chose collait, sur sa joue droite. Elle se redressa à l'appel maternel, réalisant que c'était une larme. Encore une. Combien en ferait-il encore couler ? Molly sortit avec un sourire tendu. Elle, elle se faisait énormément de souci pour ses trois enfants au loin. Car elle considérait véritablement Harry et Hermione comme ses enfants. Ginny l'enviait. Ce serait tellement plus simple, si ses esprits n'étaient occupés que par ça. Eux, elle savait que tout irait toujours bien pour eux. S'ils étaient en grand danger, ils seraient toujours accueillis chaleureusement, au Terrier. Draco, il n'avait même plus ça. Plus de foyer. Plus depuis qu'il avait manqué à sa tâche. Ginny s'en voulait un peu. Si elle l'avait laissé faire, il serait en sécurité. Et Dumbledore était mort de toute façon. Ils n'avaient rien gagné.

Elle enfila une robe terne à la va-vite et descendit. La table, pleine de nourriture aux odeurs délicieuse, ne lui évoquait rien. C'était bien connu. Ginny n'avait pas faim quand elle n'était pas heureuse. Quand elle refusa de tout ce que sa mère lui proposait, les regards tombèrent sur elle, pleins de cette pitié qu'elle détestait tant. Son père lui donna même une caresse réconfortante sur l'épaule. La pauvre, qu'il devait se dire. Son petit ami que s'en va, comme ça, et elle ne sait même pas où il est. Elle ricana intérieurement sans joie. S'il savait.

Après avoir avalé un morceau de pain pour calmer sa mère, elle sortit de table, de mauvaise humeur. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Toujours les mêmes couleurs dehors. Ternes comme son cœur. Elle appuya son front contre la surface glacée. C'était l'été, mais on aurait dit l'hiver. Elle soupira. Le temps lui allait bien. On la laisserait sûrement tranquille un moment. Sa famille se disait que ça devait être dur pour elle de savoir Harry loin. Et elle n'allait pas les contredire. C'était rare qu'on la laisse autant en paix. Elle pouvait rester des heures assise à la fenêtre de laquelle elle ne le verrait jamais. Et penser.

Elle avait remis le balai là où elle l'avait trouvé, quelques heures plus tôt. Elle était rentrée au château, d'un pas rapide, presque honteuse. Glissé dans la salle commune des Gryffondor comme une souris et monté les escaliers jusqu'aux salles de bain. Sous l'eau chaude, elle avait repensé à cette journée bizarre. Mais comme tout était bizarre cette année, avec Ombrage en place et le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle avait eu vite fait d'oublier l'étrange entrevue. Jusqu'à la semaine suivante. C'était en mi-novembre. Peu d'élèves allaient s'entrainer en dehors des plages horaires définies par les équipes. Il faisait froid et humide. Pas de pluie ce jour-là, mais ce voile permanent et moite de gouttes comme en suspens, fines et légères, qui ne semblaient pas méchantes au premier abord mais trempaient plus sûrement que la vraie pluie. Le terrain était aussi désert qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait ramené une petite balle dorée, enchantée pour voler. Harry était en retenue pendant le prochain match, elle devait faire de son mieux pour le remplacer. Arrivée devant les balais alignés et attachés des élèves, elle soupira. Elle, c'était un balai de l'école qu'elle prendrait. Sauf qu'au moment où elle passait devant le coin décoré d'argent et vert, réservé aux Serpentards, quelque chose attira son attention. Un morceau de papier planté entre les brins d'un des engins. Avec son nom dessus. Curieuse comme elle était, elle l'avait lu, et avait ri d'incrédulité. Soit c'était une blague, soit Malfoy préparait un mauvais coup. Il ne lui prêterait pas son balai de rechange pour une autre raison. Elle avait été sur le point de déchirer le parchemin et d'attraper son balai attitré. Mais avant, elle avait jeté un coup d'œil au fameux balai de rechange. Et l'avait reconnu. Le Nimbus 2001 des premières années de Malfoy. Il en avait reçu un nouveau pendant l'été. Un 2004. Le 2001 était toujours en bon état pourtant. La jeune fille l'avait regardé intensément, comme s'il allait lui révéler ce que Malfoy préparait. Mais comme il ne dit rien, Ginny décida qu'on avait rien sans rien. Et que le sortir pour faire un tour n'engageait qu'elle. Que s'il était piégé, elle le saurait de suite. Et puis qu'elle était un Gryffondor, après tout. Elle attrapa le Nimbus, presque agacée contre elle-même et sortit du chai d'un pas décidé. Elle avait lâché son faut vif d'or, qui s'était mit à voleter de-ci de-là, pas du tout préoccupé par la rousse qui le fixait méchamment Elle avait enfourché le balai, reconnaissant celui de la dernière fois, et avait rattrapé la balle sans la moindre difficulté. C'était bien le problème de son sortilège. Pas assez rapide. Elle avait grogné puis renvoyé la balle. Au bout de dix, elle s'était mise en quête du vif et l'avait trouvé du premier coup. Elle avait râlé en projetant la balle vers le sol. Le contact avec la terre humide avait mis fin au sortilège de la petite boule. Ginny boudait sur son balai, les bras croisés, se demandant comment elle était sensée se mesurer à Harry si elle ne pouvait même pas s'entraîner correctement. C'est là qu'il était apparu. Il la regardait avec dédain depuis son propre balai, à quelques mètres au dessus d'elle. Ginny ne sut jamais trop pourquoi son arrivée lui avait fait un tel effet, mais son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine. A l'époque, elle avait invoqué la surprise. Elle n'en était plus aussi sûre. Il était descendu lentement et nonchalamment jusqu'au sol, où il avait ramassé la petite balle. Ginny le regardait faire sans rien dire, le visage fermé et haineux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il lui prêtait son balai. Mais quand il était apparu, les paroles de _Weasley est notre roi _s'étaient mises à sonner dans sa tête. Il était en train d'enchanter le faux vif à nouveau, mais alors que a balle se remettait à voler, plus vivement que tantôt, la jeune fille avait laissé tomber le Nimbus au sol et s'était mise à marcher vers les vestiaires, hurlant à Malfoy de la laisser tranquille, et se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir pris ce balai. Lorsqu'il l'avait rattrapée, le regard hautain mais curieux, elle lui avait sifflé le fond de sa pensée. _Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me prêtes ton balai, Malfoy. Mais je n'accepterai jamais rien de quelqu'un comme toi_. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle n'était plus très sûre. Ce qu'elle savait néanmoins, c'est qu'elle avait regretté ses paroles, sitôt qu'elles avaient quitté sa bouche : elle avait déjà accepté le balai. Deux fois. Pourtant, Malfoy n'avait pas relevé. Il lui avait répondu quelque chose de tellement inattendu que Ginny n'avait même pas su s'il lui faisait un compliment ou l'insultait. _Ce serait dommage de gâcher ton talent avec ces vieux morceau de bois que l'école ose encore appeler balais, non ?_ Il avait alors relâché le poignet de Ginny. Doucement, presque en caresse. Et puis ses yeux d'acier avaient quitté les siens, il avait haussé les épaules et commencé à marcher. _Même si le talent naît parfois dans des endroits… inattendus_. Son rire orgueilleux avait rempli l'espace humide un court instant. Il était remonté sur son balai et regardait Ginny d'en haut. _Si tu n'en veut pas, très bien. Mais je ne te proposerai pas ça éternellement._ Elle avait froncé les sourcils, clouée sur place désormais. _Et à toi, ça t'apporte quoi ? Tu ne donnes jamais rien en échange d'autre chose. _Et c'était vrai. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire quelque chose qui ne soit pas calculé. Il l'avait regardé de biais, un sourire mystérieux délibérément sur les lèvres. Ses mots avaient été encore plus lents et trainants que d'habitude. _On va dire que j'ai perdu un pari. Tu veux t'entraîner à ce foutu jeu alors, ou pas ?_ Elle était pleine de soupçons, mais c'était un défi. Son point faible. A grandir avec six grands frères, elle avait fini par relever n'importe quel défi. Et qu'importaient en réalité les intentions de Malfoy. Elle saurait toujours se défendre. Et c'était un vraiment bon balai. Après un regard noir, elle avait enfourché l'engin pour le rejoindre à plusieurs mètres du sol. Il semblait satisfait. Elle demeurait un rien sceptique. Il libéra le vif. Et l'entraînement avait commencé. Et au bout d'un moment, le jeu l'avait emporté sur la prudence. Elle avait oublié qui volait à ses côtés. Il était un adversaire à sa mesure, rien de plus ne comptait. Elle avait même souri. La nuit était tombée quand enfin ils s'étaient posé. Ils n'avaient rien dit. Ils s'étaient salué d'un hochement de tête, avaient rangé les balais et avaient parcouru la distance du terrain au château en silence, Malfoy devant et Ginny quelques pas derrière, pour ne pas être vue en sa compagnie. D'un accord tacite, ils s'étaient retrouvés la semaine suivante. Et toutes les semaines jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Ils ne parlaient jamais plus que nécessaire, et jamais en dehors du terrain. C'était une simple parenthèse de leur vie de tous les jours. Leur seul terrain d'entente.

Ginny laissa un soupir passer ses lèvres alors qu'elle se relevait. Son épaule gauche était froide d'être restée appuyée si longtemps contre la vitre. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre et quitta sa chambre. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à lui. A eux, à tout ça. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe, qu'elle arrête de tourner en rond. Elle croisa Charlie dans l'entrée. Il lui lança un sourire triste. Lui aussi semblait inquiet, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il ne se faisait pas du souci que pour Ron. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il devait repartir dans deux jours. Il était plus utile à l'Ordre depuis la Roumanie, où il organisait la résistance internationale, et veillait à ce que les dragons ne soient pas pris à parti par les Mangemorts. Elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait le revoir. Ginny se jeta dans ses bras. Il la dépassait d'une tête et ses bras l'enveloppaient entièrement. Elle se sentait à l'abri, contre son grand frère. Comme si rien de mal n'arriverait jamais plus. Ce n'était qu'une impression, lui rappelait alors son esprit.

-Tu vas me manquer. C'est tout ce qu'elle parvint à articuler de sa voix pleine de larmes. Il ne répondit rien mais déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il était tendu. Au bout d'un moment de silence pesant, il relâcha son étreinte et la regarda dans les yeux. Ginny se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise. Charlie avait ce regard bleu perçant, qui donnait l'impression que quoi qu'on veuille cacher, il le savait, et le comprenait. Il soupira.

-Toi aussi petite sœur. Il la lâcha complètement et partit vers l'escalier. Ginny continua son chemin vers la cuisine. Lui non plus ne disait pas tout. Elle haussa les épaules. Chacun ses secrets.

Arrivée sur le pas de la porte, elle trouva sa mère occupée à couper des légumes. Ces temps-ci Molly était toujours dans sa cuisine, à essayer de penser à autre chose, de remplacer l'angoisse par un travail manuel. La jeune fille s'assit à côté de sa mère, attrapa un couteau et une planche, et commença à peler une carotte. Le travail, répétitif et hypnotisant, lui permettait en fait de penser plus clairement. Mais ça elle ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés comme ça, toutes les semaines sur le terrain désert, pour s'entraîner. Ginny s'était mise plus à l'aise face au blond mystérieux. Parfois, ils ne disaient rien, se contentaient de voler. Parfois, ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Parfois même, il leur arrivait de se sourire. Mais c'était tout. De la simple camaraderie, le temps d'un jeu de ballon. Et ça leur convenait parfaitement. Leur manège avait duré et tenu bon malgré tout le reste jusqu'à Noël. Pendant leurs rendez-vous, Ginny n'était plus membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Tout comme Malfoy n'était plus de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Ils étaient deux anonymes. Du moins ils l'avaient été jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait une vision. Ginny avait été terrifiée. Son père avait failli mourir, et les larmes avaient coulé nombreuses pendant les nuits de Grimmauld Place. Elle s'était rappelée d'un seul coup de sa réalité. De la raison pour laquelle ils avaient fondé une armée, pour laquelle ils s'entraînaient. Et elle s'était mise à penser qu'elle n'aurait pas dû accepter l'offre d'un certain Serpentard. Que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, cela déchirerait sa famille aussi certainement qu'elle avait failli l'être avec la disparition d'Arthur. Et de retour à Poudlard, elle avait cessé de venir s'entraîner sans son équipe. Les mois de vol avec Malfoy avaient affuté ses réflexes. Elle se débrouillait maintenant beaucoup mieux qu'au début de l'année, même si le poste d'Attrapeur ne lui convenait pas complètement. Elle avait évité de descendre aux donjons inutilement, détourné les yeux à l'approche de cheveux blonds. Pas tellement par peur. Elle avait honte de son geste, de son abandon. Mais ils étaient de deux mondes opposés, et se voir, même quelques heures par semaines autour d'une balle, était un risque. Et même une Gryffondor par excellence ne pouvait pas se permettre des risques aussi inutiles. Alors Ginny avait fui, avait marché en regardant droit devant elle pour ne pas le voir, avait passé ses soirées entières dans la salle commune rouge et or, faisait ramener ses livres de bibliothèque par des première années, et ne descendait aux repas qu'aux heures d'affluence. Pourtant, il lui arrivait quand même parfois de croiser son regard. Et alors elle y lisait toujours ce même mélange de blessure et de colère. Comme s'il comprenait sa trahison, mais qu'elle n'en était pas moins lourde. Alors pour ne plus revoir en boucle ces yeux d'acier qui l'accusaient, elle s'était tournée vers Colin Creevey. Et puis, avait-elle commencé à se dire au bout d'un moment. Pourquoi se ferait-elle du souci pour Draco Malfoy, entre tous ? Il n'avait jamais été qu'odieux envers sa famille, ses amis. Toujours froid, condescendant. Elle se demandait parfois si elle n'avait pas rêvé leurs rendez-vous. Et puis se fustigeait de penser à lui sans cesse. Elle était horrifiée de voir la place immense qu'il prenait dans ses pensées. Ca n'avait pas marché avec Colin. Elle ne le voyait même pas. Au lieu de l'empêcher de penser, il ne faisait que lui rappeler qui il n'était pas. Ginny avait passé des mois tristes, sans rien en laisser paraître. Jamais. Elle marchait toujours fière, ne laissait rien paraître. Lui de toute façon semblait l'avoir oubliée. Il avait repris son air froid et dédaigneux à l'égard de tout, et elle était redevenue cette chose insignifiante sur laquelle ses yeux froids glissaient sans s'arrêter.

Le couteau dérapa. Ginny jura. Elle lâcha son travail en suçotant son doigt. Une entaille laissait s'en échapper un filet de sang. Molly avait sursauté au bruit du couteau contre la plaque. Elle eut un regard empli de pitié pour sa fille. Ginny détestait cette condescendance. La mère agita sa baguette au dessus de la plaie de sa fille qui se referma sur le coup. Elle murmura un pâle remerciement avant de s'absenter. Ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin, se dit-elle, c'était de sentir l'eau brûlante couler le long de son dos, et noyer son angoisse dans la vapeur. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et fut soulagée pour une fois de n'y voir personne. Avec une famille aussi nombreuse, la jeune sorcière avait vite appris qu'une longue douche tenait souvent du luxe. Elle fit attention à bien fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle laissa couler l'eau en de déshabillant, attendant que la buée prenne possession de la pièce avant de glisser sous le jet d'eau. Elle soupira, laissant la chaleur détendre les muscles de sa nuque et de son dos, priant pour qu'elle emporte avec elle ses souvenirs, ses pensées, tout ce qu'elle avait qui le _lui _rappelait.


End file.
